


The Blame Game

by eidheann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrydracompreg, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Pregnant Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidheann/pseuds/eidheann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco can't sleep. It's all Harry's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blame Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [El Juego de la Culpa (The Blame Game)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092671) by [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/pseuds/capitu), [eidheann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidheann/pseuds/eidheann)



> Written for harrydracompreg 2013 fest on livejournal

**Title:**  The Blame Game  
 **Author:**  [](http://eidheann-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[ **eidheann_writes**](http://eidheann-writes.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:**  [#50](http://harrydracompreg.livejournal.com/206484.html?thread=1852308#t1852308): Pregnant sex  
 **Word Count:**  ~1500  
 **Rating:**  NC-17  
 **Contains:**  Nothing not covered by the rating.  
 **Disclaimer:**  Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
 **Epilogue compliant?:**  hahahahaha... no.  
 **Who is pregnant?:**  Draco   
 **Notes:**  Dearest darling [](http://capitu.livejournal.com/profile)[ **capitu**](http://capitu.livejournal.com/) , I know you requested ~5 months, just enough for the belly and height of horniness... but for whatever reason this wanted to do something a bit different. You requested  _sexy_  pregnant sex with dirty talk. I hope I accomplished both, because I had a lot of fun with this bit of fluff. Massive loves to [](http://icmezzo.livejournal.com/profile)[ **icmezzo**](http://icmezzo.livejournal.com/) for the speedy beta.   
 **Summary:** Draco can't sleep. It's all Harry's fault.  
  
  
  
It was precisely 3:47 when Draco's eyes shot open, and he went from a dead sleep to wide awake in an instant. He knew it was 3:47 because the glowing green numerals on the clock Harry insisted on keeping by his bedside told him so. He frowned, first at the clock and then at the snoring lump beside him. It was all his fault, anyway; and he dared to lay there and  _sleep_  when this was the sixteenth day in a row Draco woke before four, and second month he'd done so before five.  
  
Bastard.  
  
And now he needed the toilet. Brilliant.  
  
He heaved himself into a sitting position, which involved flailing with one leg and pushing with one arm to roll forward enough to tip himself over the edge of the bed, letting gravity pull his feet downward. Shooting another glare over his shoulder at his blissfully sleeping partner, he made his slow way to the toilet and back, cursing as each waddling step caused his swollen feet to ache.  
  
He let the bed bounce when he collapsed back into it. A mostly-asleep mumble from the other side was the only response. He sighed loudly, and arranged his pillows around him again trying to find the proper support for his belly and legs that would allow him to sleep once more. Even though he was wide awake and had not been able to fall back asleep anytime yet this month.  
  
Draco let his mind wander, staring at the Harry-shaped lump in the duvet outlined by the green glare of the clock. It wasn't fair; this was supposed to be  _Harry's_  job. He was supposed to be the one getting pregnant, since Draco's work at the Apothecary precluded it. But no, they both had to get pissed on Draco's birthday, forgetting they'd started fertility potions. And then Harry's blowjob had left Draco too worn out to fuck. Which of course led to Harry's cock in Draco's arse when they were both too shitfaced to remember to cast a simple  _Contraception Charm_.  
  
It was all Harry's fault.  
  
"Ow! Wha'?"  
  
Harry sat up in bed, blinking owlishly at Draco, who realized his  _thinking_  had devolved into giving Harry a solid jab in the back.   
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
Harry sat blinking at him another moment, his gaze unfocused with a combination of lingering sleep and lack of glasses. "You woke me up because you can't sleep?"  
  
"Well, no. I woke you up because  _this_  is your fault." Draco gestured at his belly, which at 8 months was roughly the size of a small house. "But this being the reason I can't sleep... well then."  
  
The silence that followed that statement stretched long enough that Draco began to wonder if Harry had fallen back to sleep sitting there with his eyes open. Finally, Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes before he pointed at Draco. "Roll over."  
  
Draco gaped at him. "Roll over? I'm not going to roll over! I just got the pillows where I need them!" He ignored the whine to his tone; it was entirely justified given the situation.  
  
"Roll over." And Harry was using  _that voice_. It was the voice that said "I killed the Most Evil Dark Wizard of all time, so if I say  _jump_  you say  _how high?_ " It was also the voice that when it said "suck my cock," caused Draco's knees to buckle without any conscious effort on his part. It tended to get a lot of use for that.  
  
It worked now as well. Draco rolled faster than he'd thought himself capable, wiggling in an attempt to spoon into Harry. He was stopped when he felt Harry's hand hot on his back, stilling his movements. "You woke me up because you couldn't sleep." HIs voice was quiet in Draco's ear, but seemed to have a direct line to his cock which had quickly begun to fill. Harry's hand slowly stroked down his back, heat radiating from it in waves that caused Draco's skin to break out in gooseflesh, the solid presence almost tangible behind him.  
  
"W-well. It's hardly fair I lie in bed three hours trying to go back to sleep when you have no problems." His argument felt flat, especially as his voice kept trying to move into a squeak as Harry's thumb slid slowly beneath the waistband of his pajamas, lightly tracing circles on the skin there and sparking tingles in it's wake.  
  
"Mmm." The sound caused Draco's back to arch and his shoulder to bump against Harry's chin. He felt the brief touch as Harry brushed a kiss there before he continued. "I suppose we're going to have to do something about that, then."  
  
It wasn't exactly what he'd planned when he woke Harry, but the hand slowly sliding over his hip and inching around beneath his belly towards his  _very_  interested cock convinced him what a marvelous idea it was. As did the feeling of Harry's prick, hardening against his back. "How do you propose we do that?" His voice was a breathy whisper, which he knew Harry liked. Harry's cock prodded briefly against him, before he scooted lower and curled tightly against Draco's back, his cock aligning perfectly against Draco's arse. Even through the two layers of thin cotton, the heat of it was intense. Draco bucked again at the sensation.  
  
There was a quiet moan when Harry's hand closed gently around him, teasing the foreskin back and running his thumb around the head. Draco was surprised when he realized needy sound came from him. His chest was tight and it felt like there was not enough air. His entire world was focused on Harry's hand; it was too loose around his cock, but the thumb was circling and circling and circling.  
  
Draco let out a broken-sounding cry when the hand left his cock to travel upwards to his chest. "You want it, don't you?" The murmuring in his ear caused his balls to draw themselves even tighter to his body, and his cock to twitch with need. "It must be hard; when's the last time you were able to have a proper wank?" Harry's thumb was now tracing Draco's nipples, so sensitive this late in his pregnancy that he felt each slow roll in that place deep inside him that was still quivering from the attentions to his cock, and he writhed on the bed as best he was able.  
  
"Well?" Harry's voice was sharper, and he gave a brief pinch to the nipple in his hand before stilling entirely.  
  
"What?" His reply was breathless as he struggled to recover the conversation.  
  
Harry gave another soft kiss to his shoulder, still not moving as Draco attempted to control his breathing. "When was the last time you were able to have a proper wank?"   
  
What blood wasn't pooling in Draco's groin immediately shot up into his face, and his cheeks felt as hot as Harry's hand still pressed against his chest. He stiffened and attempted to pull away. "What does that have to--"  
  
"Because I think it's been a while. At least a month." Harry punctuated the low gravelly murmur of his voice with a quick flick of his thumb across Draco's nipple. Draco gasped and arched into the touch, shoving his arse tighter into Harry, triggering another moan and a roll of Harry's hips. "I think reaching around your belly means you can't get the angle right."   
  
He gave a weak moan, trying to create a rhythm against Harry's cock before grabbing the hand on his chest and shoving it back under his pajamas. Harry took a moment to shove both their pants down before going back to rocking against him and finally-  _finally_  grabbing Draco's cock in a tight grip.  
  
"I think I'm right." Harry's voice in his ear kept dragging his arousal higher, until it felt he was strung tightly between the voice in his ear and the hand on his cock. "Can't wank, can't fuck..." Draco thrust into Harry's grip, attempting to match the movements demanded by his swiftly-approaching orgasm. "Stuck there, wanting it." Harry's voice was also going breathless, each rapid puff of breath hot against Draco's cheek. "Wanting me, wanting me to wank you. Wanting me to fuck you."  
  
"Fuck! Yes!" The words were ripped from Draco's throat by the force of his orgasm. Harry held him in a relaxed grip while continuing to thrust, until he moaned and Draco felt a rush of hot wetness against his back.  
  
He lay there, enjoying the tingling in his fingers and toes while Harry wiped him off and gently pulled his pants back up over his still-sensitive cock. He finally flopped onto his side, cuddling up behind Draco. "You know, if you're horny in the middle of the night, you don't need to make up these excuses."  
  
"It's your fault I'm in this position." He wiggled back, pulling Harry's arm tighter around himself before letting out a large yawn.  
  
"Hmm. Go back to sleep."  
  
And as much as he hated taking orders, he did.


End file.
